


Talk of the Town

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sexual References, angsty, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's having a hard time dealing with his feelings over this summer's hiatus. He knows it's getting towards the end of the series and he's afraid of the unknown once the show is over. So he needs to dialogue some..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk of the Town

I really, really hate fucking summers...

I didn't used to .......doing the cons with you is always great, even if the girls are there we still make time for us.

i didn't get to go to Rome this year, and we all know why.....it would have been perfect too......yours had to stay at home....and mine well I coulda ditched no big

Instead I get all of our friends, co stars, rubbing it in my face what a wonderful time you all had, all the nefarious shit you guys did and with whom.....

Jen, I am so fucking bent about this you have no idea....I can't stand that I wasn't there.....did you even think about me? Jealous, yes, I am that.

Another reason to hate summer, we barely talk....I mean we text, we can skype......but somedays it so difficult....especially what I want us to do when we're on the computer.  
You've gotten less shy about it and I love it that you even do it for me, I wish everyone could see you spread out on the bed, moaning my name, wishing it was me in your ass instead of your fingers, you're so beautiful Jen, always have been, always will be.

Why did we do this to ourselves? Boxed us both in but good. What do we do when the show's over Jen? Where do we go from here? I cannot imagine my life without you in it all the time. I don't want to.  
We have to find a different way Jen, I cannot live like this much longer. Please tell me what to do, how we can fix this

Who cares if we would be the talk of the town. You know people have short attention spans and the pain of the bad/good/indifferent publicity would fade quickly and in the end there would be just us. We can do it, you and I.....

I miss you so god damned much:  
I miss your laughter, it's so sweet, it makes me feel like I'm home when you laugh  
I miss holding you caressing you, kissing you, your soft tongue exploring every where  
I miss the slide of our bodies, naked, slicked with sweat and come sliding over each other, while we fuck like two horny teenagers

I miss you Baby, I miss your sweet smile and just laying in bed with you, I love you so much. You are truly the other half of me and being without you has put a hole in me. I need you to make me complete (alright corny I know, cause you would totally call me on that bullshit) but it's true.

Jen, we gotta figure this out and soon.....please....


End file.
